Debut
by VeilaRayne
Summary: Michriru is the most popular girl in school and Haruka has been outcast for liking girls a little too much. Someone has threatened to take the homecoming crown from Michiru this time around and only Haruka can help her reclaim her crown. MxH
1. Human Behaviour

It was a crisp autumn day and outside the leaves were falling to the ground, but inside the high school the heated topic of homecoming queen was on the tip of everyone's tongues. The bell rang for lunch and everyone flooded into the cramped dining quarters, including Michiru. Every year for the past 3 years she had always won homecoming queen in her class, but as a senior it was more of a hot issue now than ever. She walked over to her usual table and took a seat next to the chattering girls at the table.

Immediately her palm met the bottom of her chin and her elbow rested on the table. With a sigh she ignored the conversation flipping through one of her text books, she wasn't much of a gossiper. Her long curly strands of aquamarine hair fell over her shoulder as she read on completely ignorant of what the other girls were saying until one of the girls smacked her in the back of the head pulling her out of her trance,

"Michi, are you listening?" Her greenish blue eyes looked up from the book around at all the girls staring at her, "huh? No, sorry... What were you saying Britt?" The blonde next to her sighed and repeated herself, "we took a poll and it looks like that foreign girl is going to win homecoming queen this year." Britt was Michiru's right hand girl. She was more obsessed with keeping Michiru as the most popular girl in school than Michiru was. " She thinks she's so hot with that stupid accent of hers..." the red head next to her, Ally, said while rolling her eyes. Ally was a force to be reckoned with, she always got her way and would go to far lengths to get it.

"I'm not really that worried about it. I'd actually just like to enjoy my last year of high school, if I keep trying to be at the top of everything I won't have time to do that." she said as she looked down at her book about to go back to reading it before Ally pulled the book from her hands. "Michiru, do you know what gift the homecoming queen gets?" she asked arching her brow. "Yeah, yeah. That stupid little key chain. I get it every year." "No... well yes, but the senior prom queen also gets a full scholarship to the college of her choice." Ally said crossing her arms as Michiru's eyes lit up. She'd always wanted to go to an art and music school, but her parents didn't want to pay expensive college costs for something that she might not even make it in.

"What do you suggest I do?" Michiru asked almost not wanting to ask, knowing how the girls always reacted. "We'll teach that foreign bitch a lesson" the chimed in together with creepy smiles, "The guys are the ones we need to win over, they won't want her anymore with a messed up face." Michiru wanted nothing to do with that of course, but she smiled nonetheless, "I think I have a better idea..." With a laugh and a toss of he hair she stood, smiling down at the other girls, "What is the one thing every guy fantasizes about?" She didn't wait for their response and left them at the table all alone to figure it out for themselves.

Sitting at a table in the corner was Haruka, wearing her male's school uniform, despite the discouraging looks from the teachers. Her short masculine hair and tall frame made her look like a man, but the uniform made her gender questionable. The give away was her beautiful face and yet even so, since it had come out that she was a girl's girl, the entire school had outcast her. None of the girls wanted anything to do with her and the guys couldn't get her anyway so what was the point? It had been almost two years since anyone had given her anymore conversation than the time or the date, she always sat alone on lunch hour.

Well, maybe not always. "May I sit?" Michiru asked standing infront of Haruka, despite the shocked looks she was getting from her partners in crime across the room. Haruka's royal blue eyes shot up as if she'd been expecting it, though inside she was very surprised, "I don't own the table" But it was not the table she took a seat at. Michiru plopped herself down onto Haruka's lap, her face inches away from the other girls. "I wasn't asking to sit at the table."she stated, her lips curled into a small smile and she pressed her lips against the other girls without hesitation, leaving Haruka's eyes wide and her face reddened.


	2. Crying

"I wasn't asking to sit at the table."she stated, her lips curled into a small smile and she pressed her lips against the other girls without hesitation, leaving Haruka's eyes wide and her face reddened. When the blue haired girl pulled back from the kiss she saw that Haruka had no emotion on her face whatsoever. In fact the girl stood up knocking Michiru onto the ground onto her bottom. "Hey... what the hell was that for?" Michiru said rubbing her bottom as she sat on the ground. Being the gentlewoman that she was, Haruka extended her hand and Michiru smiled and took it waiting for her apology, but it did not come. "I should be asking you that question. I don't know what you're trying to do, but don't get me involved. I kind of like the lack of attention I've been getting." With that the blond picked up her bag and threw her lunch tray into the trash can next to her table, leaving the lunchroom.

This had to be fixed. Not only had the entire lunchroom seen her kiss the girl, but she was rejected by her. There was no way that was not noticed. Michiru chased after Haruka running into the hallway, "wait for me!" Michiru leaned on her knees panting when she'd finally caught up to the blonde at her locker; how did she move so fast? "I came over because I wanted to ask you to be my date to homecoming..." she panted out as if it should be an honor for her to even suggest that there was a possibility. Haruka arched her brow and closed her locker looking at the panting girl in front of her, she had always been attracted to this girl, but she knew something had to be up. Girls like her were plotting and scheming. There was no way that there was not a catch to this.

"And why exactly do you want to go with me rather than one of the guys that have no doubt asked you?" questioned the blonde with her hand on her hip, towering over Michiru. Michiru's eyes got big, she hadn't noticed how tall Haruka was before, it was kind of scary when she was so close to her like this. She started taking a step back, "well... I..." Haruka backed her into the lockers before she could say anymore, "I'll tell you what." The tall blonde smirked and leaned her face down close to the other girl's, "You don't need to answer that. If you can some how prove to me by the end of the school day today that you really want to go with me, not just for some stupid reason, I'll go with you." With that and a kiss on the forehead Haruka left her again. Michiru stood against the locker for a few moments, blushing as the rest of the school filed out of the lunch room.

Within minutes Michiru was surrounded by Britt and Ally, "What the hell were you doing?!" they said in unison. "Well..." Michiru said with a smile, "you see guys like girls with other girls right?" Britt slammed her palm to her face while Ally just shook her head. "Why didn't you just pick one of us then?""That won't work they'll catch on." Michiru said and started to her next class with a frustrated look leaving the girls to themselves. "It's just as well you'd probably feel left out when we go to homecoming together right?" Britt suggested shrugging her shoulder and Ally turned and glared at her, "what makes you think she'd go with you?" With that the two girls turned on each other and stormed off bickering over who Michiru would choose.

The next class for Michiru was Chemistry. In the lab room there were table stations that were for two people. When the students came in they sat next to their lab partners and started on their work. In the back of the classroom, Haruka was sitting alone and already starting on her work. She never had a partner for this class which made Michiru smile as she walked to the back of the room and sat next to the girl. "Let's be partners today okay?" she sat down next to the girl as her usual lab partner glared back at her with a questioning look. This was the first day the captain of the soccer team was without a partner. Haruka ignored Michiru for most of the assignment, leaving her frowning and daydreaming for most of the assignment. "Can you hand me that?" Haruka asked, but Michiru was in daydream world, leaving Haruka holding two foaming test tubes. "Michiru if you don't pour what's in that beaker in here now it won't work!" She snapped out of her daydream and quickly reached for the beaker. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, but when she went to grab it she knocked into Haruka causing them both to drop the glass tubes onto the table, the mixing of the chemicals made a sizzle and quickly caused a small explosion on the table. "FAIL" the teacher yelled at the two. Haruka looked to her partner with an annoyed expression.

After that was English, this was not either of the girl's best area. Michiru quickly stole the seat next to Haruka for the partner activity in attempts to make amends. "Do you understand this?" Haruka asked the girl and she smiled and nodded. "Don't worry this is my best subject!" she lied and began making up a dialogue for them to read. "Are you sure this is right?" Haruka asked when she was finished scanning over the paper. "Positive" she said confidently smiling, but with nothing to back up that smile. Soon it was the girl's turn to read:

_We think that school activities is good when it have many children. The more children the more to make. Haruka track run likes a lot. There big children at the track team have. I cheerleading like--_

They were cut off there by the teacher, "FAIL" Haruka looked at her again with an annoyed expression.

There were many more incidents like those throughout the day and it was finally the last class. Art class. Michiru walked into the room with her head hung low and took a seat next to Haruka, whom had not spoken to her for the past few classes, despite being partnered with her. The teacher walked in and got out canvas for each pair of students, "Today we're going to do human form paintings. One of you will be the model and the other will be the painter. You can go anywhere in the school to do this, but no funny business, I don't want to see any nude paintings when you get back." With that Haruka and Michiru left the classroom deciding to go to one of the more homely rooms, a nurse's office side room. There was no one inside, but the room looked nice with a bed pressed up against the window. Haruka sighed and sat down on the bed after she opened the window and let the breeze in. She pulled one of her legs up against her chest and sat there with her eyes closed thankful for a break. There was no way Michiru could mess this one up.

After about a half an hour Haruka peaked out of one of her eyes when she heard a strange noise. From across the room she saw Michiru leaning her head on her canvas, crying. Michiru had tried everything she could think of today to try and win over the blonde, but every time she tried she only made things worse. 'There's nothing left I can do and school will be over soon I should just give up.' she thought to herself as she cried. Michiru pulled back to see Haruka towering over her again, but this time she didn't seem scary. "Let me see." she said and took the canvas out the girl's hands taking a look at it.

The painting was beautifully done. Not only the form, but the emotion behind it. Haruka was painted with the sunlight hitting her body and it shown in the painting making her look like some kind of angel. She sighed and kneeled down next to Michiru, "You don't have to cry. You were trying really hard today. I'll go with you." The greenblue eyes before her lit up and she wiped away her own tears, still breathing heavily as she did so, "I'm really happy." Haruka placed the painting down and smiled back at Michiru. She moved her hand to her partner's face, placing palm against cheek, and wiped off some paint from it with her thumb, "But if you go with me, I want you to take it seriously as a date, not as friends. Can you do that?" With a blush Michiru nodded absentmindedly forgetting her purpose.


End file.
